familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
September 30
Events *1399 - Henry IV is proclaimed King of England. *1744 - France and Spain defeat the Kingdom of Sardinia at the Battle of Madonna dell'Olmo. *1781 - American War of Independence: The French defeat the British at the Battle of Chesapeake Capes. *1791 - The Magic Flute, the last opera composed by Mozart premiered at Theater an der Wien in Vienna, Austria. *1791 - The Constituent Assembly in Paris is dissolved; Parisians hail Maximilien Robespierre and Jérôme Pétion as incorruptible patriots. *1813 - Battle of Bárbula: Simón Bolívar defeats Santiago Bobadilla. *1860 - Britain's first tram service begins in Birkenhead, Merseyside. *1882 - The world's first commercial hydroelectric power plant (later known as Appleton Edison Light Company) begins operation on the Fox River in Appleton, Wisconsin, United States. *1888 - Jack the Ripper kills his third and fourth victims, Elizabeth Stride and Catherine Eddowes. *1895 - Madagascar becomes a French protectorate. *1901 - Hubert Cecil Booth patents the vacuum cleaner. *1903 - New Gresham's School officially opened by Field Marshal Sir Evelyn Wood. *1906 - Real Academia Galega, Galician language biggest linguistic authority starts working in Havana. *1927 - Babe Ruth becomes the first baseball player to hit 60 home runs in a season *1931 - Start of "Die Voortrekkers" youth movement for Afrikaners in Bloemfontein, South Africa. *1935 - The Hoover Dam, astride the border between the U.S. states of Arizona and Nevada, is dedicated. *1938 - At 2:00 am, Britain, France, Germany and Italy sign the Munich Agreement, allowing Germany to occupy the Sudetenland region of Czechoslovakia. *1938 - The League of Nations unanimously outlaws "intentional bombings of civilian populations". *1939 - Britain first evacuates citizens in anticipation of war. * 1939 - General Władysław Sikorski becomes commander-in-chief of the Polish Government in exile. *1947 - The Islamic Republic of Pakistan joins the United Nations. * 1947 - The World Series, featuring New York Yankees and the Brooklyn Dodgers, is televised for the first time. *1949 - The Berlin Airlift ends. *1954 - The U.S. Navy submarine [[Wikipedia:USS Nautilus (SSN-571)|USS Nautilus]] is commissioned as the world's first nuclear reactor powered vessel. *1962 - Mexican-American labor leader César Chávez founds the United Farm Workers. * 1962 - James Meredith enters the University of Mississippi, defying segregation. *1965 - General Suharto rises to power after an alleged coup by the Communist Party of Indonesia. In response, Suharto and his army massacre over a million of Indonesian suspected as communists. *1966 - The British protectorate of Bechuanaland declares its independence, and becomes the Republic of Botswana. Seretse Khama takes office as the first President. *1967 - BBC Radio 1 is launched; the BBC's other national radio stations also adopt numeric names. Tony Blackburn presents the first show. *1970 - Jordan makes a deal with the Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine (PFLP) for the release of the remaining hostages from the Dawson's Field hijackings. *1975 - The Hughes (later McDonnell-Douglas, now Boeing) AH-64 Apache makes its first flight. *1977 - Due to US budget cuts, the Apollo program's ALSEP experiment packages left on the Moon are shut down. *1979 - The Hong Kong MTR commenced service with the opening of its Modified Initial System (aka. Kwun Tong Line). *1980 - Ethernet specifications published by Xerox working with Intel and Digital Equipment Corporation. *1982 - Cyanide-laced Tylenol kills six people in the Chicago area. Seven were killed in all. The incident is known as the Tylenol murders. *1986 - Mordechai Vanunu, who revealed details of Israel covert nuclear program to British media, was kidnapped in Rome, Italy. *1989 - Foreign Minister of West Germany Hans-Dietrich Genscher's speech from the balcony of the German embassy in Prague. *1990 - The Dalai Lama unveils the Canadian Tribute to Human Rights in Canada's capital city of Ottawa. *1991 - President Jean-Bertrand Aristide of Haiti is forced from office. *1993 - An earthquake hits India's Latur and Osmanabad district of Marathwada (Aurangabad division) in Maharashtra state leaving tens of thousands of people dead and many more homeless. *1999 - Japan's worst nuclear accident at a uranium reprocessing facility in Tōkai-mura, northeast of Tokyo. *2004 - The first images of a live giant squid in its natural habitat are taken 600 miles south of Tokyo. * 2004 - The AIM-54 Phoenix, the primary missile for the F-14 Tomcat, retires from service. Almost two years later, the Tomcat retires. *2005 - The Parliament of Catalonia passes with 120 plus votes and 15 against, the Project of New Catalan Statute of Autonomy, proclaiming in its article 1, "Catalonia is a nation". * 2005 - The controversial drawings of Muhammad are printed in the Danish newspaper Jyllands-Posten. *2006 - the National Assembly of the Republic of Serbia adopted the Constitutional Act that proclaimed the new Constitution of Serbia. Births *1207 - Jalal al-Din Muhammad Rumi, Persian mystic and poet (d. 1273) *1227 - Pope Nicholas IV (d. 1292) *1530 - Geronimo Mercuriali, Italian philologist and physician (d. 1606) *1550 - Michael Maestlin, German mathematician (d. 1631) *1631 - William Stoughton, American judge at the Salem witch trials (d. 1701) *1700 - Stanisław Konarski, Polish writer (d. 1773) *1710 - John Russell, British statesman (d. 1771) *1715 - Étienne Bonnot de Condillac, French philosopher (d. 1780) *1732 - Jacques Necker, French finance minister of Louis XVI (d. 1804) *1765 - José María Morelos, Mexican revolutionary (d. 1815) *1800 - Decimus Burton, British architect (d. 1881) *1811 - Augusta of Saxe-Weimar, Queen of Prussia and German Empress (d. 1890) *1827 - Ellis H. Roberts, American politician (d. 1918) *1861 - William Wrigley Jr., American industrialist (Wm. Wrigley Jr. Company) (d. 1932) *1870 - Jean Baptiste Perrin, French physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1942) * 1870 - Thomas W. Lamont, American banker; father of Corliss Lamont; great-grandfather of Ned Lamont (d. 1948) *1882 - Hans Geiger, German physicist (d. 1945) *1893 - Lansdale Sasscer, American politician (d. 1964) *1895 - Lewis Milestone, Russian-born film director (d. 1980) *1898 - Renée Adorée, French actress (d. 1933) * 1898 - Princess Charlotte of Monaco (d. 1977) *1904 - Waldo Williams, Welsh poet (d. 1971) *1905 - Nevill Francis Mott, English physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1996) *1908 - David Oistrakh, Ukrainian violinist (d. 1974) *1912 - Kenny Baker, American singer and actor (d. 1985) *1913 - Bill Walsh, American film producer and writer (d. 1975) *1915 - Lester Maddox, Governor of Georgia (d. 2003) *1917 - Park Chunghee, President of South Korea (d. 1979) * 1917 - Buddy Rich, American drummer (d. 1987) *1918 - Lewis Nixon, WWII Veteran (d. 1996) *1919 - Roberto Bonomi, Argentine racing driver (d. 1992) * 1919 - Patricia Neway, American soprano *1920 - Aldo Parisot, Brazilian-American musician and cellist *1921 - Deborah Kerr, Scottish actress (d. 2007) *1922 - Alan Stretton, Australian general *1924 - Truman Capote, American author (d. 1984) *1926 - Robin Roberts, American baseball player *1927 - W. S. Merwin, American poet *1928 - Elie Wiesel, Romanian Holocaust survivor, author, and lecturer, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize *1931 - Angie Dickinson, American actress *1932 - Shintaro Ishihara, Japanese author and politician (Governor of Tokyo) * 1932 - Johnny Podres, American baseball player *1933 - Cissy Houston, American gospel/r&b singer *1934 - Udo Jürgens, Austrian singer * 1934 - Anna Kashfi, Welch actress *1935 - Johnny Mathis, American singer * 1935 - Z.Z. Hill, American blues singer (d. 1984) *1937 - Valentin Silvestrov, Ukrainian composer *1939 - Jean-Marie Lehn, French chemist, Nobel Prize laureate *1942 - Frankie Lymon, American singer (d. 1968) *1943 - Johann Deisenhofer, German chemist, Nobel Prize laureate * 1943 - Marilyn McCoo, American singer (The Fifth Dimension) *1944 - Diane Dufresne, French Canadian singer *1945 - Salaheddin Ali Nader Shah Angha, 42nd Present Sufi Master of the Oveyssi-Shahmaghsoudi order * 1945 - Ehud Olmert, twelfth Prime Minister of Israel * 1945 - Bob Lassiter, American radio personality *1946 - Héctor Lavoe, Puerto Rican singer (d. 1993) * 1946 - Claude Vorilhon, founder of Raelism, a ufo religion *1947 - Marc Bolan, British musician (d. 1977) * 1947 - Dave Arneson, American game designer *1950 - Renato Zero, Italian musician *1951 - Barry Marshall, Australian physician, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine *1952 - Jack Wild, British actor (d. 2006) *1953 - S.M. Stirling, Canadian-born author *1954 - Basia Trzetrzelewska, Polish-born singer and songwriter * 1954 - Barry Williams, American actor * 1954 - Patrice Rushen, American musician *1957 - Fran Drescher, American actress *1958 - Marty Stuart, Country Music Singer *1960 - Blanche Lincoln, American politician *1961 - Eric Stoltz, American actor * 1961 - Crystal Bernard, American actress * 1961 - Eric van de Poele, Belgian racing driver * 1961 - Sally Yeh, Hong Kong singer and actress *1962 - Frank Rijkaard, Dutch football player and manager *1964 - Trey Anastasio, American musician (Phish) * 1964 - Monica Bellucci, Italian actress * 1964 - Robby Takac, American singer and bassist (Goo Goo Dolls) *1965 - Kathleen Madigan, American comedian *1966 - Kerry G. Johnson, African American graphic designer and caricaturist *1969 - Chris Von Erich, American professional wrestler (d. 1991) *1970 - Mark Smith, English body builder, former Gladiators player *1971 - Jenna Elfman, American actress *1972 - Ari Behn, Norwegian author * 1972 - Jamal Anderson, American football player *1975 - Marion Cotillard, French actress * 1975 - Carlos Guillén, American baseball player *1977 - Roy Carroll, Northern Irish footballer * 1977 - Maia Brewton, American actress * 1977 - Sun Jihai, Chinese footballer *1978 - Candice Michelle, American female wrestler *1979 - Andy van der Meyde, Dutch footballer *1980 - Martina Hingis, Swiss tennis player *1981 - Brandon Watson, American baseball player *1982 - Lacey Chabert, American actress * 1982 - Kieran Culkin, American actor * 1982 - Michelle Marsh, British model * 1982 - Ryan Stout, American comedian * 1982 - Teal Redmann, American actress * 1982 - Tory Lane, American nude model, exotic dancer, and pornographic actress *1983 - Andreea Răducan, Romanian gymnast Deaths * 420 - Saint Jerome, translator of the Vulgate Bible * 653 - Saint Honorius, Archbishop of Canterbury *1101 - Anselm IV *1246 - Yaroslav II of Russia (b. 1191) *1440 - Reginald Grey, English soldier and politician *1487 - John Sutton, Lord Lieutenant of Ireland (b. 1400) *1551 - Ōuchi Yoshitaka, Japanese warlord (b. 1507) *1560 - Melchior Cano, Spanish theologian (b. 1525) *1572 - St. Francis Borgia, Jesuit priest (b. 1510) *1581 - Hubert Languet, French diplomat and reformer (b. 1518) *1626 - Nurhaci, Manchurian chief (b. 1559) *1628 - Fulke Greville, English poet (b. 1554) *1770 - Thomas Robinson, English politician and diplomat * 1770 - George Whitefield, English-born Methodist leader (b. 1714) *1772 - James Brindley, English engineer (b. 1716) *1865 - Samuel David Luzzatto, Italian-Jewish scholar (b. 1800) *1888 - Elizabeth Stride, widely believed to be the third victim of Jack the Ripper (b. 1843) * 1888 - Catherine Eddowes, widely believed to be the fourth victim of Jack the Ripper (b. 1842) *1891 - Georges Boulanger, French general and politician (b. 1837) *1897 - St Therese of Lisieux, Roman Catholic saint and mystic (b. 1873) *1910 - Maurice Lévy, French engineer (b. 1838) *1913 - Rudolf Diesel, German inventor (b. 1858) *1942 - Hans-Joachim Marseille, German fighter pilot (b. 1919) *1943 - Franz Oppenheimer, German sociologist (b. 1864) *1955 - James Dean, American actor (automobile accident) (b. 1931) *1961 - Onésime Gagnon, French Canadian politician, lieutenant-governor of Québec (b. 1888) *1973 - Peter Pitseolak, Inuit photographer and author (b. 1902) *1974 - Carlos Prats, Chilean Constitutionalist General, assassinated in the frame of Operation Condor *1977 - Mary Ford, American singer (Les Paul and Mary Ford) (b. 1924) *1978 - Edgar Bergen, American actor and ventriloquist (b. 1903) *1985 - Simone Signoret, French actress (b. 1921) * 1985 - Charles Richter, American seismologist (b. 1900) *1989 - Virgil Thompson, American composer (b. 1896) *1990 - Patrick White, Australian writer, Nobel laureate (b. 1912) * 1990 - Alice Parizeau, Quebec writer and journalist (b. 1930) *1994 - Andre Michael Lwoff, French microbiologist, Nobel laureate (b. 1902) *1998 - Dan Quisenberry, American baseball player (b. 1953) *2002 - Hans-Peter Tschudi, Swiss Federal Councilor (b. 1913) * 2003 - Robert Kardashian, Armenian-American lawyer (b. 1944) *2003 - Yusuf Bey, Black Muslim leader (b. 1935) *2004 - Gamini Fonseka, Sri Lankan actor (b. 1936) * 2004 - Michael Relph, British film producer and director (b. 1915) Holidays and observances *RC Saints - Saint Jerome *Botswana - Independence Day (1966) *São Tomé and Príncipe - Agricultural Reform (Nationalization) Day *French Republican Calendar - Panais (Parsnip) Day, ninth day in the Month of Vendémiaire *International Translation Day, introduced in 1991 by International Federation of Translators *September 30 External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:September